Stations
There are several stations on Steam Age. They are: St Denton ''- Like Wootton, this station has three platforms and is near one of the Passenger Train depots. ''Wootton '' - This four platform station has recently had a AHB Level Crossing installed, and is a popular connection station near the city. It is close to the Special Yard. ''Holsbury - This four platform station is near the Bus Depot. It is near a tunnel and is roughly in the middle of the map. It is also quite near Wittfield. Has a unused freight platform. Lesfield Central - The biggest station in the game currently has 5 platforms, two in use for mainline service, and 3 in service for the Lesfield Terminal, which is adjacent to Lesfield Central and on a siding. Bargate - This station has four platforms (two for each branch passing through). You can tell it apart because it has an old castle - like structure outside. Wilbury - This station is the first you pass after leaving the (1st) freight depot. It has two platforms and two through tracks on a viaduct. Wittfield - The smallest station in the game, with only one track and one platform. It resides on a viaduct and serves the communities of Shrowshire & Wittfield. Thornhead - Two platforms, and is next to the Gleeson Locomotive Works. Tilworth - Tilworth Station has two platforms and is adjacent to Tilworth Yard. Wellington ''- One of the few stations with a freight platform adjacent to the side. It contains two platforms and a flower-bed up front. ''Harrowshire - Two platform station. It is closed to Tilworth & Tilworth Yard, and has not been developed much except for a small park and row homes in front of it. Is connected by a road, which leads to Shuffington. Shuffington ''- It is a two platform suburban station, serving the community of Shuffington. It is accessible by a bus and has a bus stop. It is adjacent to sprawling farmland on the Expansion Line ''Expansion ''- Possibly the second-largest station in the game. It is dug deep into the ground and is inaccessible by a bus, or stairs. It is not connected by a road and is outside of a sub-level tunnel. ''The Beach Station with No Name ''- Two platforms, resides on a beach leading to the ocean. It has no name and has two platforms. Looks like there used to be spare tracks on the side. It is not officially named on the Station list. FREIGHT STATIONS: ''Knuckleberry Colliery ''- Has a loading platform, as well as multiple cars on sidings. Track branches off into mines that are inaccessible by train. Accessible by bus via road. ''Tilworth Yard - ''Has one engine shed, and is located directly next to Tilworth. Accessible by bus. ''Warden Power Station ''- Straight off of the Mainline from Wootton to St. Denton. One track, and passes under the Lesfield Central Viaduct. Has a loading platform at Warden Power, and has coal cars located on siding tracks. ''Wootton Yard ''- Directly off of Wootton, has freight cars. Accessible by bus. ''Lesfield Freight Yard - Only able to be spawned in, as well as to spawn a train in. Has a freight platform. ''Freight Yard by Mainline Shed 2 ''- The main spawning point for most freight trains, leads directly onto the Wilbury Viaduct. There is an engine shed, as well as miscellaneous freight cars. EDITOR AS OF 2019: Please note that the pictures below are not mine, and are outdated. There has been many scenery updates, as well as a Lesfield Central revamping. RobloxScreenShot20171123_155503122.png|Wootton RobloxScreenShot20171123_155542860.png|Lesfield Central RobloxScreenShot20171123_155554642.png|Bargate RobloxScreenShot20171123_155601526.png|Wilbury RobloxScreenShot20171123_155609725.png|Wittfield RobloxScreenShot20171123_155616509.png|Thornhead RobloxScreenShot20171123_155622135.png|Tilworth RobloxScreenShot20171123_155630730.png|Holsbury RobloxScreenShot20171123_155640098.png|St Denton Steam Age Map HD.png|(edited) Basic map of the railway